triton_archivisfandomcom-20200214-history
Sable Sénégal
Sable Sénégal is a mysterious and enigmatic woman who has taken up a role as a temporary crew member of the Ave Maria. Extending her life and changing her identity with the use of the enchanted masks of Garren Togg, Sable is never quite what she appears and holds many secrets. She is the owner of an extensive spy network across Triton and Veruvia known as the Masque, although her identity as its master is known only to a fair few. She owes a debt to Dakeer, the captain of the Ave Maria, and she always repays her debts. Biography Appearance Sable's appearance changes on a whim. Depending on which mask she wears she could be a beautiful elven seductress, a brutish dwarf barbarian, a timid human child, or the most nightmarish of feralkin. While she has her preferences nothing is ever fixed and she could just as easily appear in one form as the other. It all depends on the situation. Personality Sable is both mysterious and open, able to switch between the two at a whim. She treats her words carefully and her past even more so, keeping each piece of her world seperate from the other. For those whose company she appreciates she is more open, although they might know her bu only one (or two in the case of her closest allies) of her guises, and even then she will often construct an entire past for this guise to carry the effect. Few know her intimately and none but herself know her past. Yet this mysterious side to her goes unnoticed by most, masked by her silver tongue and sense of character. Sable does not live through her past life, instead living in the present, and is always planning for the future. Abilities With her quick wit, silver tongue and almost musical voice, Sable’s primary skill is the ability to win a duel of words. With a life extending three hundred years longer than any human's should, Sable has learned that one’s voice is the most powerful weapon at one’s disposal. If used properly it can slay kings and topple empires or earn a free meal and a warm bed. Whatever one’s heart desires. A life as extended as Sable’s leads to a few discoveries and a handful of useful skills under one’s belt other than that though. She is a particularly intelligent individual, well versed in the history, lore and customs of Triton and her people. There are few people better suited to survival in the cities of Triton, Sable being one of the most street-savvy individuals you’ll ever meet. Combat is not a priority of the sharp tongued, but Sable plays to the strengths of her current form. She mostly relies on party tricks to flee from her foes, dazzling them with sharp noises and blinding lights as she slips away. As Sable’s form changes frequently her physical abilities do too, and one moment she could have the strength of a lumbering rhino and the next the agility of a cat. In turn Sable has learned to play to these strengths, knowing some small magical spells or brawling tactics to enhance that natural ability. Unfortunately these are only useful when her form permits it. Equipment The relics of Magister Garren Togg. Upon the death of Sable’s great grandfather she received several magical relics of his ownership. Most have broken, been stolen or sold off for coin in desperation. One collection of items, however, have been very close to Sable. The masks of Garren Togg. These masks, when worn, change the physiology of the wearer to resemble the person depicted on the mask. In turn, the mask transforms to resemble the wearer’s original form. They are potentially limitless assuming the form is humanoid enough. The list of forms that Sable has taken are listed at the bottom of the page. Relationships Dakeer Ravel: The elven prince is a man whom Sable has grown particularly close to over the years. Meeting during the conflict with the desert elves they meshed well and Sable might claim him to be her closest friend if she was sure he would never find out she had said that. Through thick and thin, drinking, flirting and fighting, Sable is happy to be working closely with him for a second time. Thron Kailoh: A natural tease, Sable finds Thron's brutish, proud outlook on life rather amusing. Respectable but amusing. Their ideologies have clashed before and are bound to again, seeing the world in two completely different ways, but Sable respects his abilities enough for like him for that quality. When a maldraadi offers to protect you then you do not turn him down. Agatha Del'rhodia: The wight elf's connection to a Dark One is of great interest to Sable, although the interest is not reciprocated. Sable often sees Agatha as a tool rather than a person, to be examined and used than to be known, although Agatha admits that she too values Sable for her skills and contacts rather than her personality. As such the two are distant, although not antagonistic. Trivia Mask forms Seductress.jpg|The Seductress: Sable's preferred form, that of a beautiful half-elven woman. The Crow.jpg|The Crow: the stout, strong form of a dwarven hunter-gatherer. The Nightmare.jpg|The Nightmare: Sable's most terrifying form; a vicious feralkin. The Huntress.jpg|The Huntess; a lithe and agile fighter, Sable often fights in this form. |}